


Tear You Apart

by Death_Herself (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Gift Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: What would happen if Peter Parker cheats on his boyfriend, Wade Wilson?(GiftFic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImSoVain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/gifts).



> Hope this works for ya, ImSoVain!  
> I dieeeee! :D

Infidelity is supposed to happen during the night while your boyfriend is asleep or at a bar after work. At least that is how I’ve always pictured it. I always wondered when Mary Jane would fuck one of her boy toys. Between work, school, and Spider-Man I wasn’t around all that much, so her opportunities were endless really. It was hard to be around her after our break-up, even now, three years later. Being who she is, she wanted to fix the problem. She wanted us to be alright again. While I can appreciate the sentiment, her idea of fixing things was the worst thing she could do.

“MJ…” Gripping her shoulders and weakly pushing on them. I don’t want this, truly, but I also do want this. That’s the thing that frightens me the most. Her delicate mouth stained red, with whatever model level lip stain she was into these days, were no longer expertly on my disgustingly hard cock. Her words were a cool whisper on my wet skin, “If Harry knew I was on my knees for you, he’d lose his mind.”

Clenching my eyes closed was the only thing I could do to stop the thought of Harry murdering me and the thought of Wade’s eyes filled with soul crushing despair at the thought of me letting the “succubus red-head” suck my cock. Wade would want to rip her head off and anyone else in the immediate area when he would hear what I’m doing. I have to stop this, I cannot be weak. I cannot hurt the man I love.

I can say whatever I want to myself, but unless I really stop her from deep throating my dick yet again, all I’m doing is rationalizing my wrong. Mary Jane knows how to pleasure men; she knows how to pleasure me. While it doesn’t compare to Wade’s abilities, she’s getting me close all the same.

I grip the back of her head and push forward, her reaction is just like Wade’s- enthusiastic. I’m sick, I know it now. I’m a demented man who despite holding such high standards, wants to see two people crumble at my own hands. I’m in too deep now literally and figuratively to just call off whatever I’m currently tangled up in with MJ.

 

Wade is right as usual, I have redemption complex. Bad enough to create problems for myself.

 

Again, she was popping her mouth off of me. This time she stood and ran her hand up my clothed torso. Her green eyes were glittering with hunger and bad lighting in this room. This restaurant was owned by a faithful servant of Osborn’s, so if Mary Jane needed anything from the man it was given to her without question. Even an empty office to fuck her ex-boyfriend, apparently. She held a square little package in between her index and middle finger, at least I can make on good decision tonight. I took the package from her going to work opening it and putting on the condom from within. My eyes staying off of her body until I had damn thing on. 

Her smirk was dangerous, as dangerous as Wade’s when he has an evil idea during sex.

 

She expertly lifted her form fitting dress up, the way girls at parties do, to reveal her lack of panties. I let out a soft sigh of annoyance and continued watching her. Her hands on my chest roughly guiding me to sit on the desk I had been leaning against. Our gaze locking as she crawled on top of me.

“I’ve missed you Peter.” Bile rose in my mouth at her callousness; a hard swallow on my part was all I needed to continue. Placing both of my hands on her sides and forcefully pulling her down on my hips, penetrating her easily. I wish I could say it didn’t feel good to be balls deep in a pussy again, but that would just be another lie on top of the teetering pile of lies from tonight.

As good as it felt, I wanted this over with so I could go home and face those grief stricken eyes. Mary Jane must have other plans because she is pulling up off of me repeatedly to bite at my neck and slowly force my cock to slide back into her pillowy walls. The entire human race must know I’m a slutty masochist at this point in my life. Especially with Wade and his blabber mouth. But if I’m going to shit on my morals and relationship tonight, I may as well shit on everyone’s expectations too.

Using a lot but not all of my strength and agility I pick her up and slam her onto the desk stomach first, following up with scooting her stiletto clad feet apart with mine, one at a time. She is making animalistic yelps and gasps at my rough ministrations. The phrase Wade uses on me comes to mind, cockslut.

“Beg for it.” I growl lowly to her. Well shit, I’m gone.

“Oh, god. Please! Peter I need your cock!” Her mewls falling on deaf ears as I tease my cockhead along her clitoris, labia, perineum, and anus. Over and over, slowly and menacingly.

“I didn’t hear you.” My tone more gravelly and almost demonic, I don’t even recognize it.

“Fuck me, Peter!” She shouts in a vulgar display of desperation, pushing me over the edge of all rational thought and just doing exactly as she begged.

She had never made the sounds she’s making now. Her body had never been so begging with me, never been so wet and ready for me. Maybe it was because I never mistreated her like she wanted. Maybe I was too high on power right now to notice none of it mattered. I’m surprised the all wood desk didn’t shatter from my forceful actions. Our physical separation is emotionless and crude on my behalf. 

My eyes remained locked on the books lining the shelf just above the trash where my disposed condom was now soaking papers. I was quick to put my clothes back on and fold my arms. She finally got herself back to normal and weakly gave me a smile. “You… Are amazing.” Her lips gently pressing a kiss to my jaw, a giggle following before she stood straight. “Bye Pete.”

 

 

The long walk home was grueling, thankfully it was still midafternoon. I swore eyes were on me, and in truth they probably were. I made no effort to change my appearance from when I left Mary Jane. My clothes were messy, lip stain rub off on my neck and lips, shirt still mostly unbuttoned.

I needed to see the look on Wade’s face. I was craving it. I was even hoping he’d be mad enough to punish me in one way or another. My cock was already throbbing at the idea of punishment.

 

My apartment door was closed behind me quickly as I began looking around to see if Wade was home. The bedroom was where I found him. Wade had grown to trust me enough to go without full clothing in my presence. So, him being bare chested in front of my vile body was a cut deeper than I wanted. His plethora of fire arms spread out around him on the bed, floor, and countertops. My mind melting away into thoughts of true punishment at the hands of this demented god of a man.

“Hey baby boy, how was wo-“ He was finally looking at me. The room felt like an air lock chamber, suffocating me under the scrutinizing gaze of my boyfriend. His eyes lowered as he began assembling the desert eagle in his lap. All I could do was watch. Watch the weight of what I’ve done sit heavily on the fragile shoulders of Wade Wilson, my Wade Wilson. He was loading bullets in the clip very slowly as if savoring their last moments of purity. Muscles under his skin flexing as he popped the clip into its home, grinding the thought of those muscles punishing me further into my needs.

Wade stood up slowly, his gaze remaining lowered on his handgun. I felt a surge of disappointment as he brushed past me. Wade, let alone Deadpool, would be more upset before slipping into a deep depression. My stomach began to hurt at the swirling thoughts, I can’t treat Wade like this. I’m taking advantage of his unstable mind. I’m not like this. This isn’t me.

My cheek met the wall I was closest to with a loud crack. The pain in my sinus and eye were alarming, but the hammer cocking behind my head was even more alarming. I am this man’s dirty cockslut. I have to bite my lip to stop the whimper of arousal. Wade isn’t speaking, at least not with his mouth. His hand holding my neck painfully tight, while the other holds a loaded and cocked gun to my head, and his hips are pressing into my ass.

“Wade, I-“ I don’t know what to say, thankfully he finally spoke.

“Don’t fucking say a word right now, Peter.” Wade was a professional, through and through, but I caught the quiver.

“Will you punish me?”

“I will kill you.” There was nothing more to the tone or statement, Wade was pissed. I gave a nod before stilling again. I know his silence won’t last long.

 

 

“Why?” The simplicity in the question couldn’t be further from the complexity of the answer.

“I think who is more appropriate.”

“No. I want the ‘why?’” A growl transforming the repeated question into a new animal.

“At first, there wasn’t a why. I was dragged into it. Then… I wanted it. I wanted to prove something. I wanted to break you. I wanted your pain.”

“Now, I want the who.”

“Mary Jane.”

“She suck your cock good? Tell you she’s never been fucked like that before?” Wade was inching to my ear with each word he said. His tone was venomous and his hot breath was terrifying.

“She did suck it good and no. She didn’t say that. She didn’t have to.” I smirk and whisper, “I know she’s never been fucked that way before.”

The barrel was grinding into the back of my skull. “I’m going to kill the bitch. Choke her into the fires of hell with something filling every orifice she has to offer.”

 

“You’re such a romantic.” My smart mouth gets fingers shoved into it.

“I wanted to be that for you. But not anymore. You don’t deserve that, baby boy. No. You get Deadpool love from now on.” He pulled me away from the wall and I can see he has his mask on. Deadpool has me, not Wade. I’ve fucked up any chance for this relationship to be normal now. Maybe therapy can move us forward, or him feeling like he’s gotten revenge.

 

The handcuffs are tight and rubbing as he throws me onto the bed, still lazily dressed from my meet up with MJ. His sweat fills my brain with need as my face is buried into his blanket. I can hear his buckles and zippers being undone beside the bed followed by his body shifting the bed. His rough treatment starts over again, my pants coming off and legs being spread with no warning while wet fingers immediately sought out my aching hole. He’s not out to pleasure me, this is made clear immediately. He’s working me open in a mechanical manner, giving me chills. Moments pass before he roughly grabs the metal chain of the cuffs and jerking my arms back, eliciting a pained yelp from me.

He laughs, literally laughs at my pain. I’m gone, he’s gone, and we’ve only just started.

This feels like our first time all over again, then we were so heated and it hurt. But Wade was a gentleman. He made sure I was okay and soothed me with loving kisses and touches. This was like that, but he wasn't soothing me. He was making it hurt, and more. The initial pain was overwhelming and sudden slowly wearing to a raw pain on the edge of pleasure. 

I swore the devil was standing beside Wade cackling, because if that’s Wade laughing, I’m going to pass out from fear. His hips are grinding deeply and roughly into me.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sarcasm, hatred, spite.

“Y-YES!” I can barely manage thoughts let alone words. Wade said nothing more and continued his violent desires on my willing body. I need therapy, I need something. I’ve broken him, and am so happy about it.

The mess Deadpool turns me into is embarrassing and degrading, but I let him and enjoy it. I deserve this. When he finally pulls his body away from me, I’m numb. He rolls me over onto my back with my bound arms painfully under me. He takes his mask off revealing things to me I wasn't ready for.

Our eyes lock in confused emotions. Wade’s eyes were red as if he’d been crying the entire time and I leaned my head to the side quickly. I couldn’t handle to see such pain. He only gave a nod.He accepted that this is what I had wanted, when now I wasn't even sure what I wanted. He went to put the mask back on. I knew the moment I saw his face after our hate sex that he was truly pained by what I had done. I didn't expect it to hurt me as badly as it was. Did I expect the pain to be brief and he punish me like he had, and things go back to normal? I wanted to break him and now that I have, I don't want it. I want him back to normal. 

I've fucked up worse than ever this time. I've never felt this humbled and ashamed in my entire life. Aunt May would be pissed off worse than Wade, but proud of my ability to accept my wrong and work to fix it.

 

“Wade..” I began and watched him stop mid step of pulling the red material over his marred face.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll let you do whatever it takes to make this better and hope you'll let me do whatever it takes to help you.”

“I know.” He was looking down at me now. He let out a small sigh. “I know what MJ does to you. I don’t excuse it, but I can forgive you.”

“Why?” I had to know.

“Because…” He looks away, “You are the only one I want, baby boy.” Tears fell from those averted eyes. Wade was hurting, and yet he still loved me.

“I just… I gotta go.” Wade stood up and pulled his mask down. I know he won’t be back for a while. He’s going to deal with this pain the way he always does.

 

For once, it’s I who hurt him.

 

I couldn’t help staring at this beautifully disturbed man, giving me a chance and making me want to be a better man and human. The man who has seen hell, worlds end, children die, horrible war, and murder. Who has died more ways than I want to know about. Who still manages to smile and laugh despite his pain. The man I love able to eventually forgive me for the pain I’ve inflicted upon him. The tears in my eyes fell instantly.

 

I’m going to fix this. I will earn back his love. I will give him the beating heart from my chest. All the things he would do for me and more.

For Wade Wilson, I will be what he deserves. The best.


End file.
